kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance, Fall of KeyBlade
Resistance, Fall of KeyBlade is a RPG-FPS hybrid game crossover of the series''' Resistance and '''Kingdom Hearts developed by Square Enix and Insomniac Games. Plot The game is setted during Resistance 2 and after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora, Riku and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey, there explain that the worlds are returned to caos because of a new alien menace: the Chimera. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy go to a gigantic world: the Earth and there meat a group of soldiers named SRPA. They lead our heroes to their base in a place called America. Mickey explain that a member of the SRPA, Nathan Hale, has a mysterious connection with Kairi. The base has attacked by the Chimera and start a great battle. In the fight Sora and Riku meet a SRPA soldier named Ivan Malikov, the adopted son of the SRPA's doctor Fyodor Malikov, an incredibile person: he knows the other worlds and he met the keybladers Terra, Aqua and Ven twelve years ago. During the battle Kairi has kidnapped by a Chimera polyp-like named Daedalus. After the battle, the Chimera escape and target on the other worlds. SRPAs, Sora and his friends joing their forces to stoped the menace... Characters Sora: One of the main characters of the game and the most powerfull Keyblader of the history. He fall in love with Kairi and he loves her more than his own life. Nathan Hale: One of the main characters of the game and a SRPA elitè-soldier. He has a mysterious connection with Kairi. Riku: One of the main characters of the game and the most powerfull Keyblader of the history after his best friend Sora. He has a brother-sister relashionship with Kairi. Kairi: One of the main characters of the game and a Princess of Hearts. She fall in love with Sora and has an unknown connection with Nathan Hale. Terra: A KeyBlade Holder disappeared twelve years before the events of the game. He was with his best friends Ventus and Aqua the only friend Ivan Malikov ever had. His KeyBlade successor is Riku. Aqua: A KeyBlade Master disappeared twelve years before the events of the game. She had a romance with Ivan Malikov, before she's disappered. Her best friends are Terra and Ven. Her KeyBlade successor is Kairi. Ventus: A KeyBlade Holder disappeared twelve years before the events of the game. He was with his best friends Terra and Aqua the only friend Ivan Malikov ever had. His KeyBlade successor is Sora. His heart sleeps in Sora's body, because of this the Sora's Nobody, Roxas, is identical to him. His nemesis as Vanitas, the incarnation of the evil-side of his heart. The SRPAs: A group of special forces soldier of the Earth. In this group are Lt. Nathan Hale, Major Ivan Malikov, Corporal Joseph Capelli and Dr. Fyodor Malikov. The SRPAs are human soldiers infected by Chimera virus, but strangely they not mutated into Chimera. They had through the virus: superhuman strenght, incredibile agility and rapid capacity of healing from cuts. For sedate the virus activity they use inhibitors created by Dr. Malikov. More the virus infected the subject, more inhibitors he must take (for example, Nathan Hale should be taken level 7 inhibitors once every three days, Capelli and Ivan Malikov should be taken level 4 inhibitors once every weeks). James Grayson: A former British Army's Lieutenant. After the events of Resistance: Retribution he became a Colonel of the Maquis, but desappeard in Russia one years before the events of the game. He's incredibile identical to Ivan Malikov. Roxas: The Sora's Nobody and a KeyBlade Holder. He fall in love with Naminè, the Kairi's Nobody. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, he was kidnapped by Daedalus and taked to hostage. Axel: The Lea's Nobody, former member of the Organization XIII and the best friend of Roxas. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, he was kidnapped by Daedalus and taked to hostage. Xion: A Sora's Nobody Replica and former member of the Organization XIII. She was saved by Daedalus after the events of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, her memory was cancelled and now she is the new Master Xehanort's apprentice. Her only objective is kill the SRPAs. Ivan Malikov Fyodor Malikov Ansem the Wise King Mickey Naminè Donald Duck Goofy Joseph Capelli Rachel Parker (only in flashbacks) Stephen Cartwright (only in flashbacks) 'Villains' Daedalus Master Xehanort Vanitas Maleficant Pete The Chimera Cloven Heartless Nobody Worlds Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, Earth (New York, Paris, London, Rome, Chicago, Mexico), Ancient Greek (from God of War), Agrabah, Wonderland, Earth 2 (South America, Shadow Moses and Outer Haven from MGS4), Midgar, Pride Lands and more others... Category:Stories